Dear Harry
by HermioneMusicPiano
Summary: What if the people Harry loves had the chance to tell him something. Fighting against Voldemort takes courage, his family and friends can help. So here are some letters to Harry, to stay strong and keep fighting against Voldemort. Letters from Lily and Sirius and James so far, others to come so get reading, review and follow! You won't regret it!
1. Lily

Dearest Harry,

I love you. I know this will hurt for you to be reading this but you need to know that both your father and I love you so much, so much that you will only truly understand until you have the blessing of your own children.

I hope that we are still with you in this world when you read this, but something inside of me says different. I know this must sound morbid and I hate that I have to say all of this stuff but I have to say and write this now because I don't know when I will be able to do this next, so here is everything you need to know.

First things first, Voldemort is dangerous and scary but that doesn't mean he has to win. Me and your dad, along with Padfoot, Moony, Dumbledore and some others, are part of something called the Order of the Phoenix. We are an organisation that Dumbledore created when Voldemort's dark influence on the wizarding world became dangerous. It's become almost overpowering, so much that we are in hiding, living in Godric's Hollow. I hope he doesn't find us, but if he does know this, don't ever give up and we will always be proud of you, no matter what.

Next comes something that you may not want to hear but you need to know this – know that if it wasn't completely necessary for me to tell you this, I wouldn't tell you this. Severus Snape is a potions teacher at Hogwarts, we grew up together and there was a time I thought I loved him. I know that he loves me and a part of me thinks that he still does, even though I have been married to your dad for some years now. Because of his love he may be spiteful or mean to you more than other students when you get to Hogwarts (and I know you will, trust me), but know that it isn't because of you and it will pain him to look at you and be able to see my eyes looking back at him. I hope he won't be too mean but he may get better.

No one really knows Dumbledore, he's a very private man, but trust what he says because in the end it will work out. Padfoot (Sirius) is your godfather. He has been your father's best friend for too many years to even count and he loves you just as much as me and your father do. I know the idea of godparents seems very traditional but I hate the idea of something happening to you and just knowing that there will be someone to help you and support you and love you if me and your dad don't make it through this war then that will be a huge comfort.

Don't be afraid, do me that one favour. Life is hard and difficult and sometimes it is hard to keep going and not give up, but know that if you keep going then you will be stronger because of it. Life won't let you hide away from it and it will find you; so embrace life when it comes and don't be afraid of change because it isn't always bad. Don't alienate your friends because that could be your downfall. Life can be difficult and stressful enough but without friends and people you trust then it will just make life harder – why make harder for yourself.

There are some people in this world that you won't to avoid at all costs but please, people can change so be willing to change your mind as well. Inheritant and unrelenting evil is something rare indeed but don't confuse unhappiness and ignorance for evil and bullying. Almost everyone deserves a second chance and always think about when you're having a difficult time, you would want someone to be kind and give you that second chance when maybe you might not have shown anything to deserve it. But people change and most deserve that chance to turn their life around.

Never let anyone change who you are when you don't want to change. But don't close your mind to an alternative viewpoint. I know this seems an odd and contradictory thing to say but once you've studied people for long enough you start to see the versatility and uniqueness of humans which need to take precedence sometimes over what you may otherwise think/do.

Last of all, be yourself. Don't let others control your life, don't let them control you and don't try and control others. I hope that one day the world will be in perfect harmony but if that doesn't happen then at least there is a chance that your own world will be in harmony, even if it isn't in harmony with the rest of the world all of the time, know that you've tried your best and that is all me and your dad could ever want from you.

You, Harry James Potter, are brave, courageous and I have no doubt that you will become a great man, just like your father. I hope that we get to see you grow up but not everyone can have everything and Voldemort seems to be unrelenting in his quest for dominance so remember this: We love you.

Love Mum

xxxxxx


	2. Sirius

Dear Harry,

I am sorry. Sorry for so many things. You may not know this but before your parents died they made me your godfather and I am sorry I haven't exactly been one but I hope that one day I can make that up to you.

When you were little, Voldemort found out where your parents were hiding; common knowledge is that I revealed their location and betrayed them: but I didn't. I thought that there was a leak in the Order and so urged James and Lily to give the job of secret keeper to Pettigrew, I always thought that if it had been him then I would be able to protect them and help get them away from Voldemort, but he was too quick and it is the biggest mistake of my life and I regret it with all my heart.

James and I have been friends since we were both sorted into Gryffindor our first year at Hogwarts. I'm slightly ashamed to say this but me and your father, along with Lupin and Pettigrew, were somewhat mischievous at school, McGonagall certainly wasn't very keen on us. But as soon as James met Lily he stopped all of that, me and the boys joked about it but really it was the best thing that could have happened to the both of them.

Now your mother may not thank me for saying this but stay away from slimy Snape. He will hate you and use his greasy hair to make you slip up at opportunity. Now the godfather in me is telling you to try and rise above it and don't drop to his levels but the child in me says for you to get your own back in whatever legal way possibly. Severus Snape will probably never like you, from what James has told me he will probably always have feelings for Lily and so seeing you will rub salt in the wounds – but he deserves that so don't feel guilty about him.

My plan with Pettigrew didn't work and for that I will be eternally sorry. I had also hoped that if your parents had...been unlucky then I would be around to raise you, but I failed with that as well. The Ministry of Magic went on what those muggles had been frightened into thinking, but I knew you were in safe hands with Hagrid. That night was the worst night of my life; the worst because I lost my friends, not just your parents but Moony as well, I also got sent to...Azkaban. But it was good because Voldemort got broken, broken almost beyond repair.

Remus Lupin is a good man and trust him, he will be good to you and tell you the truth. You need to know this sometime so I might as well tell you now – Lupin is a werewolf. He transforms every full moon, and please, for your own safety, don't go looking for him, I don't know how I would cope knowing that you had been injured. Also, I am an animagous – I can willingly transform into a black shaggy dog, James can transform into a stag and Pettigrew transforms into a mouse. If your mum lets me we might show you how to transform yourself when you're old enough, your dad will be willing enough for sure!

Harry James Potter, don't give up and please, look after yourself. Lily and James were both brave, courageous and brilliant in battle, I'm sure that when the time comes (and unfortunately I think it must), you will be just as good in battle. A part of this is trusting those around you, Lily is very trusting and I hope you have that in you – what would the world be like if there wasn't trust? The world isn't very forgiving, neither is Voldemort, but that doesn't mean that you can't be forgiving yourself. I hope that one day, when you read this or later on in your long and prosperous life, you will understand why I did what I did fourteen years ago. It pains me everytime I think of that night and it pains me even more to think that because of me you have lived your live essentially alone, without knowing what wonderful people your parents were. Lily and James were two people that were destined to be with each other, they were destined to be parents and they were truly amazing with you. Of course I filled the spot of godfather alright then, showering you with wizarding paraphernalia but if I didn't who would?

Don't ever forget that you are a wonderful person and whatever the world throws at you, know that your parents and me love you and will always be with you, even if it's not in the way that we might have dreamed of when you were first born. Look after yourself Harry,

Your Godfather

Sirius.


	3. James

Dear Son,

If you're reading this then it means that I am no longer with you and your mother, I hope your mum is still with you and looks after you like she always has but I have a feeling that neither of us will have the best of luck in the coming months.

So here's the thing, Voldemort has been out to get us, for most of the time Voldemort didn't hold any particular vengeance but a month ago that all changed and now his seemingly only focus is our family. Dumbledore has done his best for us, he's a great man and no matter how much trouble me and Sirius got in at Hogwarts he never once expelled us, even if he was the only teacher that wanted us to stay.

Sirius is your godfather. He is my best friend and is, to all intents and purposes, my brother. Not in blood and not by parents but since the sorting ceremony in first year we have been inseparable and there is no one, unless maybe Dumbledore, that I would trust more with your life if your mother and I don't make it. Sirius wasn't necessarily your mother's first choice, but it didn't take much persuading; she soon enjoyed his company as much as I do and when you were born we knew that he would be the perfect godfather.

Me and your mum weren't exactly a match that someone could have predicted. I was the joker, the one who would get weekly detentions and leave the homework to the last minute (don't tell your mother but I got my best grades doing homework at the last minute!). And then there was your mother. She was beautiful, intelligent and conscientious and no one ever thought that she would go for me, to be honest I didn't think she would either but now that I have her I'm never going to let her go – she is too important to me and I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you if I can help it. I don't know how she did it but your mum changed me, and for the better – even Sirius gave her that much. When you find someone you love, and no matter how long you have to wait you will find someone someday, don't ever let them go. Too many peope die each day and too many people have to go away when they don't want to so if you find someone that is worth fighting for then you keep holding on and never let them go.

When I married your mother I thought it was the best day of my life. When you were born, that equalled it. You two are the most precious people in my life and I will do everything in my power to protect you, even if it means my life – I will die contentedly knowing that my family is safe. I want you to be proud Harry. Don't let anyone get you down, people can only get to you if you allow them to – they can't hurt you – not really, without your permission. You need to stay strong Harry but at the same time know that you don't have to be strong all the time and sometimes it is the strongest thing to do to show weakness. I used to think that to show weakness in any way was a failure, maybe that's why I was always such a joker, but know that you never have to face weakness on your own. Weakness isn't something to be ashamed of, least of all with your family and friends. Me, your mum, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, we will all be there for you.

Life is not to be feared. Life your life the way that you want to and no other way. I hope that me and your mum will see you to grow up to be the great man I know you will be but unfortunately life isn't always fair so I'm not sure if we will. But know this Harry James Potter, I love you son; no matter what happens me and your mum will be stood right behind you every step of the way. We won't ever leave you, not really.

Look after yourself son,

Dad


	4. Remus LupinMoony

Dear Harry,

I didn't get that much of a chance to get to know you when I taught you at Hogwarts and I am sorry that our last meeting together at Grimwald Place was so tense but I thank you for making me realise the mistake.

You have never failed to inspire me, Harry Potter. I often think that what you lack in life experience you make up for in courage, bravery and determination. Your friends are lucky to have you and I feel honoured to know you. I also have no doubt in saying that your parents would be so proud of you were they here – you are everything they wished for and more.

Your parents loved you Harry, they loved you so much. Everytime I saw your family I couldn't help but be amazed at how much love the two of them showed each other and yourself. But meeting Tonks, and now having Teddy, I am no longer amazed. I know that you will make an excellent godparent to him but, and I am sorry if this sounds selfish of me, but I can't bring myself to think of what it would be like if I couldn't be there for him. But then I think about it some more; I think of you; I think of James and Lily, and I realise my son will be alright no matter what, because no matter what happens, I know that someone will be there who loves him.

I want to thank you for making me realise how stupid I was that night in Grimwald Place. Harry, you have shown me so much of your strength and perseverance and courage in the years that I have known you that I couldn't not take you seriously. It must have been so hard for you, growing up with the Dursleys, and then seeing and experiencing horrors which your friends and myself can barely imagine, I will always be in awe of your strength and courage.

Never forget who you are and what you have been through. Although you have lived through terrors and nightmares, they have made you stronger and given you more courage. You have lived Harry Potter. Live your life Harry, and don't look back. The past is inevitably a part of your future, but don't let this hinder you, let them strengthen you, use them to your advantage and use them to fight for the future. I don't say this to many people Harry, but you truly make me realise how strong one can be in this life, your endless courage and 'moral fibre' is astounding and never fails to amaze me. When I look at you – I cannot help but be amazed and in awe of all you have achieved and for all of this you should be so proud. Yes, these experiences of yours haven't been easy and they have been far from pleasant but you have done so much to be proud of and this significantly outweighs the majority of the falters. You can't be perfect, Harry, and you can't expect to save the world on your own, but I know that you will try your hardest and I can't fault that – just take what help you can – they wouldn't offer you help if they didn't mean it.

You know, Dumbledore may not have told you this, but I did want to contact you after your parents died, but it was his greatest wish to keep you from the wizarding world to protect you – don't ask me how it works but I have trusted Dumbledore with my life, my secrets and my deepest and darkest fears. In some ways I understand why he protected you from this world during your childhood, you would be constantly reminded about your parents' deaths, and, there was no knowing of if/when Voldemort would come back. I think that, perhaps, when you're older, you will understand why there was so much distance in between you and the wizarding world and I hope that this doesn't cause you too much anguish and pain and anger.

You have always been an extraordinary wizard Harry. Your determination to succeed and disregard for the rules has admittedly put you in the best possible place for fighting You know who. Tom Riddle never abided by the rules either, but he wasn't as courageous as you, he didn't have the friendship and love that you have. Hold on to those feelings of love and belonging and use them to empower your fight against him – sometimes the bonds we have between people are the strongest kind of magic there is in this world – your mother, the most intelligent witch of her time, is proof of this, and this bond between two beings is why you are alive today.

I must say my last goodbye here now Harry. But know this – you have done everyone who knows you so proud – you have disappointed no one and inspired so many. Don't ever give up or think yourself a failure because if you do I have a inclination that all of the marauders will come and haunt you until you believe it.

Remus Lupin

(Moody)


End file.
